Greek Zodiac
by Parody Queen Rora
Summary: What if there was more than one curse in more than one country...but it wasn't the same as the Sohma's.... This curse has a differant background. RR Name and rating due to change.


**Chapter one to another new story. Ug, so much to type…. it is now 1:57 AM. XP Well, I hope you all like this one. I'm hoping for a better title. Any suggestions? Please R/R**

**_Summary: Seems as if zodiac curses are international.... but wait.... that's not the Chinese zodiac.... is that Greek?_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this chapter or Fruits Basket.

* * *

**

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo walked home together. It was the last day of school and tomorrow would kick off summer break.

"What are you two planning to do this summer?" Tohru asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure, Miss Honda," Yuki said. "I haven't really thought about it."

"I know what I'm gonna do," Kyo said with a grin.

"Wait," Yuki interrupted. "Let me guess."

"Shut up, damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

Quickly Tohru changed the subject. "Right now, I want to get home. How about I make us a special sack to cool us down when we get there? It's kinda hot out."

"That sounds great, Miss Honda," Yuki said, smiling.

"Whatever," Kyo said, walking a bit faster so that he was ahead of the others.

In no time they were walking into Shigure's house. Shigure poked his head out of the dining room. "Yoo hoo!" he called, smiling. "Would you three come in here?"

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo stood in the dining room doorway. Shigure sat across from Hatori smiling widely. "We're going on a trip!" he said.

"Really?!" Tohru said clasping her hands and smiling. "Where?"

"America! Think about all the fun things to do! Not to mention I hear the American women are really cute," he added in a singsong voice.

Hatori glanced at him. "Control yourself." Shigure ignored him.

"Oh," Tohru said. "I couldn't possibly—" She was cut off as Momiji and Haru walked up behind her and the others.

"You called us, Hari?" Momiji said grinning brightly. Shigure was still "bouncing" around repeating the phrase "American girls!"

"Momiji, Haru, go home and pack clothes enough for two weeks. We leave for America in the morning. Your parents already know the arrangement."

"Yay!" Momiji said, jumping.

"Cool," Haru said calmly.

"Is anyone else going?" Yuki asked skeptically.

"Yes," Hari said.

Yuki's face paled, as did Kyo's. "Who?" they said together.

"Aya!" Shigure said still bouncing around.

Yuki's eyes twitched as Kyo let out a sigh of relief.

"Tohru," Momiji was saying. "Want me to help you pack?"

Kyo and Yuki glared at him.

"Uh, maybe you should go and pack your stuff, Momiji," Tohru suggested.

"Aw, alright." Momiji left, followed by Haru. Hatori stood up.

"I should go too," he said. "I'll be by tomorrow to pick you all up." He walked towards the door but stopped and added, "Shigure, call your editor."

"Aw, Hari, you always ruin all my fun!" Hatori left

"I've never been on a plane before," Tohru admitted nervously as she stood in the airport terminal.

"Really?" Momiji said. "It's loads of fun… as long as you don't get air-sick that is. Kyo always does."

"I do not!" Kyo yelled. But Momiji was laughing. Kyo bopped him on the head.

"Wah! Tohru! Kyo hit me!" Momiji cried. Kyo turned and crossed his arms angrily.

"MY LOVE!!!" (A/N: Guess who)

"AH!" Kyo snapped to attention as Kagura came running through the terminal. "Why the hell is she coming?! No one said anything about that!!!" He glared accusingly at Shigure.

"Oops," Shigure said in mock remembrance. "Must have slipped my mind."

"Kyo, my love! I'm so glad to see you!" FWOMP! Kagura jumped on him. "Kiss me, my love!"

"Shigure!" Kyo yelled, trying to get away.

"Quit fooling around," Hatori said. "It's almost time to board."

On the plane Momiji insisted on sitting next to Tohru while Kagura sat beside Kyo and Aya next to Yuki. Hatori, Shigure and Haru sat in a three-seat aisle in the middle of the plane.

"Kyo, love, you don't look so good," Kagura said as the plane took off. "Are you alright?"

Momiji looked over the seat at Kyo. "See, I told ya. Kyo always gets air-sick." Kyo didn't say anything but slumped in his seat, his face going from pale to green.

(A/N: this is where I drew a little mini-picture of Kyo and Momiji in their zodiac forms. I colored them and Momiji's fur is it's regular color while Kyo's is green. There are little speech bubbles that say: Momiji: Wow, I've never seen a green cat before Kyo: leave me alone LOL. Oh, and then there's a little picture of a rice ball saying: poor Kyo.)

"Oh, my poor darling!" Kagura cried hugging him and squeezing tightly.

Kyo leaned forward, pushing her away and grabbing the airsickness bag.

"Ew," Kagura said. "Kyo, I forbid you from kissing me until you brush your teeth."

"Not a problem," Kyo mumbled with his head still down.

"What?!" Kagura's anger flared and she punched Kyo on the back of his head.

"OW!"

Behind them Aya was talking while Yuki ignored him and stared at the back of Kyo's seat.

"And that's how I got my first paper-cut," Ayame was saying. "My second one was really gruesome. It all started when I was…"

Yuki groaned and looked out the window at the ocean they were just barely passing over. This is going to be a long fight.

* * *

**Poor Kyo-Kyo. Lol, sorry Kyo lovers but I couldn't resist. He does kinda seem the type that would get air sick, and it's so funny. Tough guy with a temper defeated by a rising plane. Poor Yuki too. Couldn't resist adding Aya's convo either. My friends crack up when I read it out loud…they like how I do Ayame's voice. I'm so evil. Well, please review!!!**

**_Oh, and wanna join my Fruits Basket MSN group? E-mail me and I'll send you the link. 36 members and counting. (I know it's unprofessional to advertise on my fic, but oh well)_**


End file.
